Don't leave me
by HermioneLumos
Summary: What if Nick and Zoe were together, and Zoe was hurt instead of Yvonne? Please review... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**For this, I have basically swapped Zoe and Yvonne around. Nick had a history with Yvonne, but he is now with Zoe... Just so you know :)**_

"That has gotten out of hand." Nick shook his head as he watched the monitor showing the news broadcast. It was showing the scene that was once a peaceful vigil for a man named Wesley.  
"Just a bit." Zoe replied. "That poor man. Wouldn't want people fighting."  
"No." Nick said and looked away from the monitor. "Look, lets get back to work, yeah? We have a lot of casualties coming in."

Everyone parted from the monitor and Zoe's phone began to ring.  
"Hello?...Where are you?...Yeah sure. Be there in a few minutes." She hung up the phone.  
"Who was that and where are you going?" Nick asked.  
"Dixie. They need a doctor on scene and I am going." She sighed.  
"I can go if you want." Nick offered. "Im not doing anything at the minute."  
"No I can go, but can you take over me?" Zoe asked.  
"Are you sure you want to go out there?" He asked, worried about her.  
"Yeah i'll be fine." Zoe said, and grabbed her coat. "See you later."  
"Love you." He said, and she blew him a kiss as she left.  
"Where's Zoe off to?" Tess asking him.  
"Paramedics need another doctor." Nick sighed, and Tess could see his worry.  
"She will be fine Nick. Don't worry." Tess said, and smiled at him before she returned to cubicles.

Zoe was walking to her requested destination. She was near where Dixie asked her to be, and she rounded a corner. There was a tall teenage boy walking, and limping.  
"Hello?" She called, and he turned around. He began to walk faster. "Please stop! I can just see that you are injured! Im a doctor." She said, but he carried on walking and went around the corner. She had to jog to catch up with him, but by the time she rounded the corner, he was no where to be seen.

She carried on walking down the road and looked into each house. She heard banging coming from one of them, and saw the boy trying to bash in the back door to a shop.  
"Please stop! I only want to help you!"  
"Leave me alone!"  
"You need treatment!" Zoe shouted, and the boy bashed the door in and ran inside. Zoe followed him in.

She heard a thump upstairs and she walked towards the stairs.  
"Hello?" She said, and started climbing the stairs. Something was wrong. It was too silent. "I know you are up here."

As she neared the top step, she saw the boy slumped across the wall with a headwound that wasn't there before. She paused on the step, and a man came round the corner, flinging a knife into her chest. She gasped as she fell backwards and then everything went black. She fell down the stairs and layed there, and then the man saw her uniform. He panicked, he got the knife and gave it to the boy upstairs who was unconscious, and then he began to phone for paramedics.  
"Um, ambulance please." He said shakily. "Theres been a stabbing."

The paramedics ran through the door just as police had arrived outside. Dixie and Jeff waltzed in.  
"Where is Zoe when you need her?" Jeff tutted.  
"Jeff..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I found her." Dixie said, and knelt down beside her.  
"No." Jeff said, looking at her. "Not our Zoe."  
"It is Jeff." She said. "Zoe, can you hear me?" She got no reply. "Do you know if she fell down the stairs?"  
"She did, from the top." The man said shakily. "I haven't moved her as I know what happens."  
"Good." Dixie praised him. "Did you see who did this?"  
"Yes.. He came after me so I hit him with a baseball bat. He is upstairs." The man said. "Im sorry. I didn't know what else to do."  
"You did fine. You did what anyone else would have done." Jeff said, and turned to Dixie. "How is she?"  
"She has a pulse but its there. We need to get some pressure on this wound." She said. "We are going to need back up. Ill ring, you stay with her."

"Hello?" Nick answered the phone and Dixie sighed. "Dixie?"  
"Nick, we are going to need more backup. There has been a stabbing at a corner shop."  
"Hasn't Zoe gotten there yet? She should be there." Nick asked.  
"Oh.. she got here." Dixie said.  
"Then why do you need more people? Is there too many people to deal with?" He asked, heart pounding in his chest.  
"Because Zoe was the victim." Dixie sighed. She was hoping that he wouldn't ask. She didn't want him to make himself go and help.  
"Where are you?" You could hear the worried tone in his voice.  
"Corner shop on the edge of Summer road." Dixie said. "Who are you sending?" She didn't want him to go as she knew what the relationship was between them. She was afraid that his emotions would get in the way.  
"I will see you in two minutes." Nick said and Dixie sighed.  
"Wait don't you think someone else should-" He had hung up. "Great."  
"What?" Jeff asked, confused.  
"Nick is coming." Dixie said.  
"Nick? They are together though, aren't they?" He said.  
"Yes but I can't stop him now." She said. "How is she doing?"  
"Not too good Dix." He shook his head. "Her pulse is weaker and she is in danger of arresting. She has lost a lot of blood too."  
"We need to get her to holby, now. We can't wait for much longer."  
"Nick must be bringing more kit so we can help her in the ambulance. We need him here before we move her anywhere." Jeff explained, and Dixie nodded.

Nick pulled up outside the shop on a paramedic motorbike and he ran in next to her. Zoe seemed to feel his presence as she was pulled out of unconsiousness.  
"Suspected injuries?" He asked, seeing the obvious ones.  
"Damage to chest, possible spinal or neck fracture, broken left wrist." Dixie explained.  
"Spinal board." Nick said. "Zoe?"  
"Ow." She whispered as tears streamed down her face. She tried to move her head.  
"Don't move." Nick said. "Im here."  
"Why can't I move?" She began to panic.  
"You may have damaged your spine." Nick whispered to her and Zoe sobbed.  
"No." She said to Nick. "No."  
"Im sorry Zoe." Nick said, trying to stay in doctor mode.  
"Spinal board." Dixie said, walking over to them and laying it down on the floor. Nick took hold of Zoe's head to keep her still. Nick heard her breath heavier as he did so.  
"Don't worry." Nick said. "We will get you sorted in no time!" He tried to say happily to stop her from worrying.  
"Okay, roll on one, two, three." Dixie said and Nick and her rolled her andslid the spinal board under. Zoe cried out in pain and Nick winced at the sound of it. He looked at the puddle of blood beneath her, and he knew they had to act fast.  
"We need to go, quickly." Nick said, as he put a neck brace on her. "She has lost a lot of blood."  
"Lets get her into the ambulance." Jeff said, and they all lifted the spinal board onto the trolley that Jeff wheeled in.

They were in the back of the ambulance and Zoe was being given pain relief. She didn't wince at the needle and this scared Nick.  
"Zoe?"  
"What." She said, tears still streaming down her face. She sounded tired.  
"What were you doing in the shop?" Nick wanted to keep her alert so he was going to ask her questions.  
"There was... a boy. He looked, injured." She managed to get out before her eyes drooped a little. This didn't go unoticed by Nick.  
"Zoe." He said, and her eyes flickered open again. "How was he injured?"  
"He was...he was..." Her eyes began to shut again.  
"Zoe how was he injured." He raised his voice. She gasped at it and her eyes were wide.  
"He was limping." She whispered, and her eyes drooped again.  
"She has lost too much blood Dixie." Nick said, looked at Zoe's sweaty face. "Zoe?"  
"Hmm." She said, extremely tired.  
"Stay awake for me, okay?" He asked, and she opened her eyes a little and looked deep into his eyes.  
"I'll try." She whispered. Tears began to prick at Nicks eyes.  
"You'll be fine, I promise."  
"You don't know that." Zoe said, closing her eyes again Nick saw her eyes rolled back and his heart began to pound in his chest.

They were interrupted by the dredded lasting beep.  
"Zoe." Nick said, turning his attention back to her. Dixie began CPR. "Don't leave me Zoe. Don't leave me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dixie began CPR while Nick held Zoe's hand.  
"Don't leave me Zoe. I love you so much." Tears were streaming down his face now while he looked at her sleeping body. "I was going to propose to her later." He confessed to Dixie as he wiped his eyes.  
"You will still get the chance." Dixie said. "Maybe just not tonight."  
"This isn't working." Nick said. "Lets start cardiac massage."  
"Are you sure we should?"  
"Its her only chance Dixie." Nick said. "I can't live without her." Seeing the pain in his eyes, she agreed.  
"Okay." She said, as Nick got a scalpel ready. He lifted the tissues that was being pressed on her chest and made an incision.

A few minutes into the massage, Nick felt her heart begin to beat under his fingers.  
"Oh thank god." Nick said, sitting down and wiping his forehead.  
"She isn't out of the woods yet." Dixie said.  
"How's she doing?" Jeff shouted from behind the wheel.  
"We got her back." Dixie said. "Can you go any faster?"  
"Sorry but no. There is a lot of people about today. I would if I could though Dix."  
"We need to get her there fast Jeffrey."  
"I'll try my best." He said back and she turned her attention to Nick.

"Nick, you know my paramedics hunches to be right, don't you?" She said to him, walking around and sitting next to him. She put her arm around his shoulders. "She will be fine. Trust me. It might take a while for her to recover, but she will be fine."  
"I hope you're right." He said, wiping his eyes and getting blood on his forehead. Dixie tutted and wiped it off for him.  
"Look. We are nearly here." Dixie said. "And I promise you that she will be fine."  
"I believe you." He looked into her eyes and she gave reassurance.

They arrived at the ED and Sam, Tess, Linda and Tom were waiting outside for them. They all looked relatively worried.  
"Okay." Nick said, as they got her out of the ambulance. "Zoe Hanna, penetration to the chest, possible spine or neck fracture, broken left wrist and had a cardiac arrest en route. Was down for fifteen minutes, but was brought back after cardiac massage." They wheeled her in as everyone looked over at her injuries. Nick was about to walk into Resus after her, but Charlie blocked his way.  
"No you don't." He said, and Nick tried to push past him. "It will be best for everyone if you wait out here."  
"But I need to be there with her Charlie! I nearly lost her once. Im not about to do that again." He argued.  
"Nick." Yvonne said, walking over after hearing the conversation. "She's not your patient. She's your partner. Please come with me, and I will buy you a coffee."  
"Okay." He said, trying to hold back more tears. He took one more look at her and the team frantically work over her.

"Here." Yvonne said as she walked over to him in the hospital canteen. She gave him his coffee, and he was greatful.  
"Thank you." He said, even though his mind was on Zoe.  
"Nick, I know this is hard for you, but I want you to know that i'm still here for you." Yvonne said. "If you ever need help or anyone to talk to, i'll be here."  
"Thanks." Nick said. "I appreciate it. Did you hear what they said? She might have a broken neck!"  
"She might well do after that fall, but she is a tough woman Nick." She said. "She will recover."  
"She could be paralysed." He said, disgusted that someone could cause someone that much pain.  
"But she might not be. You know its possible that she isn't paralysed."  
"I hope thats the case." Nick said. "I don't know what this ED would do without her and her extremely high high heels."  
"I can guarantee you even if she can't walk, she will still wear those heels. And i'm pretty sure she will be walking. As I said, she is a tough woman." Yvonne said, making Nick smile for the first time since the accident.

They finished their coffees in silence, and he stood up to leave once he had finished.  
"Do you want me to take that?" Yvonne said, pointing at his empty cup.  
"Sure." He said, smiling at her. He was glad she was there.  
"Nick." She said, and pointed behind her. Tess was stood there.  
"Is Zoe alright?"  
"The CT came back showing she has broken a vertibrae." She said sadly.  
"Will she be paralysed?" He asked, feeling Zoe's pain for her.  
"We don't know yet but we think there is a good chance that she won't be." Tess explained. "She is going to be airlifted to the specialist hospital just outside of the city tomorrow morning."  
"Is she stable enough?" He asked, keeping the tears back.  
"Yes. She will be able to stand the journey." Tess said.  
"Im going to go with her." He said, walking out of the room.  
"I thought you might want to." She said. "The helicopter will be here around seven ish, so be ready for it."  
"I will be. Im staying with her all night."  
"Make sure you get some rest." Tess said. "We have sedated Zoe pretty well so she won't be feeling any pain or be aware of her surroundings."  
"Thanks again, for everything Tess."  
"Its no problem. Its my job." She smiled as Nick hugged her.

He went into Zoe's room and saw her with the brace and still attached to the spinal board. He finally let the tears roll down his cheeks as he sat there and held her hand. He was going to be with her every step of the way, starting from now.

The next morning, Yvonne got up to the hospital early to see how he was doing.  
"How is she?" She asked.  
"They are getting her prepared for the flight right now." He was on edge, and he didn't look too well.  
"Did you have a rough night?"  
"You could say that." He admitted. "I couldn't sleep. I was so worried."  
"Anyone would be." She said, looking at him with deep sympathy. "I can hear the helicopter."  
"Me too." He said, and Zoe was being wheeled out of resus. "Time to go."  
"Ill wave you off." She said, and they walked out of the ED together.

"I wish her all the best." She said as the helicopter started up. "Can I come and visit?"  
"I'd like it if you did. I'm sure Zoe would too." He said.  
"I will come up some time in the week." She said. "When I can get off work."  
"I'll be waiting." He said, and he held out his hand and she took it. She looked as if she was about to cry, and he felt the tears well up in his eyes.

He took her into a hug and held her tight, letting a tear fall. He heard her sniff as she held him, and aftera few seconds he had to let go as they were waiting for him. She wiped the tear off of her face as she did the same for him. He took one last look at her as he ran towards the helicopter. He hopped in and Yvonne could see him in the window. She blew a kiss at him and waved as they took off, and he blew one back. He continued to wave, as did she, until they were out of sight of one another.

He looked at Zoe as they flew. He wasn't interested in the nice views, but only interested in the girl he loved. He looked at her peaceful face, but the intubation tube was there, as was the neck brace and the spinal board. He didn't care. All that mattered was that she was his. She would be fine, and he would be there every step of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

He had a lot of time to think in the helicopter, whilst watching over his girlfriend and maybe soon to be fiance.

Even if she was paralysed, it wouldn't stop him from asking her to marry her. Whatever the outcome of this, he would still love her with all his heart. He would look after her and be there for her every minute of everyday. He wanted to pick her up and hold her, but he knew he couldn't while she had a broken bone in her neck.

He looked at her body and smiled when he saw no blood anywhere. His staff did a great job at cleaning her up, especially since she was a great friend to most of them. He would have to go and see them and thank them all for everything. He realised how hard it must have been to treat Zoe without her being there to dish out instructions as per usual.

He turned to look out of the window for the first time in the flight and could already see the spinal unit in the distance. It took less time than he thought to fly there, and he was glad. He would have Zoe checked over quicker than he would anywhere else.

They soon reached their destination and they got Zoe off of the helicopter and onto a trolley. Nick helped to wheel her in, but he got stopped at the main desk.  
"Nick Jordan?" The young woman said from beside it.  
"Yes." He said. Nick got a closer look at her face. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but do I know you from somewhere? Your face looks familiar to me."  
"You treated me two years ago. Sarah Cooper." She said to him. "Fell down the stairs and I broke my back."  
"That was it." He said, nodding at the recollection. "How is everything?"  
"Better." She nodded. "Thanks to your ED."  
"Thats nice for you to say." He said. "But this place did more wonders than we did."  
"This place really helped me. I loved what they did so much, that I managed to get this job." She explained. "I know i'm only a receptionist but I love seeing people walk out happy."  
"I'd like that too."  
"Can I ask who came in with you?" She asked.  
"My partner. Zoe Hanna. She also treated you in the ED." He said, and saw her face. "She got stabbed, pushed down some stairs and fractured her neck." She brought up Zoe's medical record on the screen.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Sarah replied. "Do you know how bad it is?"  
"No. Thats why we are here." Nick said. "We don't have all of the equipment at Holby."  
"Oh right." She said.  
"I'd better go." He said. "Got to see how she is."  
"I wish her all the best." Sarah smiled, and Nick thanked her before walking off to find Zoe.

He found her room but she wasn't there. He sat in the chair and someone came to inform him where Zoe was. Nick wasn't worried as he knew that the staff here were very experienced.  
"Where-"  
"Another CT scan." He said, smiled. "We just want to make sure that the journey here did no more damage."  
"Oh right, thank you."  
"She will be back up here in about ten minutes." The man said, looking at his watch.  
"Thank you." Nick said, and took out his phone. He had a text from Yvonne.

_**Journey go alright? Thinking of you. :)**_

He smiled. He still had a soft spot for Yvonne and they were still quite close, but not as they were before he got together with Zoe.

_**It went fine, thanks. She's having another CT. :)**_

He put his phone down and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and it felt greasy to him. He would have to go home and get some thing for them both, have a shower, and go to tell the ED. He would wait until he had seen Zoe again before he even thought about leaving.

He sat there staring into space, and was brought out of his daze by the sound of wheels down the corridor. He looked at the door and it opened, and Zoe was wheeled in, still flat. The intubation tube had been removed though.  
"We bring good news, Mr Jordan." The doctor said.  
"Please, call me Nick." He said.  
"Okay, Nick, the x-ray came back and we now know the extent of the injury."  
"And..."  
"It isn't a complex fracture so she will not be paralysed." Nick sighed in relief at this statement and he was glad that it wasn't any worse. "We will have to fit a halo device, and i'm sure you know what that is."  
"Yes." He nodded. "When will it be fitted?"  
"This afternoon." He explained. "We would prefer to do it before she wakes so then she won't do more damage."  
"Okay." He nodded. He didn't want her to wake up and struggle, causing herself more problems. "What about her wrist?" He asked, seeing it still in the splint.  
"We are still waiting for the x-ray." He said, as the door opened. "Ah, here they are."

They looked at the x-ray together and saw that it would require surgery to fix.  
"We will book her in for surgery, and if we are not so busy, we can do both, fit the halo device and fix her wrist at the same time."  
"That would be great." Nick said. "And the halo would be worn for.. is it 10-12 weeks?"  
"Right." He said. "In Zoe's case, it would probably be around the ten week mark. She will have to stay here for a few weeks so we can observe her process."  
"Alright." Nick said.  
"Well, I will go down and organise theatre for her.  
"Thank you, Dr..."  
"Luke Smith. Dr Luke Smith."  
"Thank you Dr Smith." Nick said, and sat down next to Zoe as he left. He looked at her peaceful face again, leaned over her and placed an extremely soft kiss on her lips as he didn't want to hurt her. He was glad that the intubation tube was gone, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to do that.

He let some tears fall down his face as he had been holding them back all day, and here there was no one to see them. Zoe was there but Nick was sure she couldn't hear him.  
"I love you Zoe. I hope you know that." He said, and held her hand for a good half hour.

He was interrupted by Dr Luke coming back in, and Nick wiped his eyes quickly, hoping his eyes weren't red.  
"Mr Jordan, Nick, we can fit her in theatre in half an hour." He smiled.  
"Thank you." Nick said, and sat back down.  
"Someone will be here to collect her in a little while." He said, and left the room.

Nick took this time to phone up the ED and inform them about Zoe. He knew that they were worried about her.  
"Hello?" Charlie answered the phone.  
"Hi Charlie its Nick." He said.  
"Hi Nick. How is Zoe?" He asked.  
"She's alright. The neck fracture isn't so bad."  
"Thats great news. So she won't be paralysed?"  
"Nope." Nick smiled as he told the news. "She needs to have a halo fitted and will need it for around ten weeks."  
"Thats not as bad as we were all expecting." Charlie replied, and Nick heard cheers in the background.  
"Am I on speaker phone?" He asked.  
"Yeah!" He heard Scarlett shout from a different part of the room and he smiled again.  
"Hi everyone."  
"Hi!" He heard most of the ED shout back.  
"I hope you can all come a visit some time. Im sure Zoe would like your company." He explained.  
"Can I come later?" Scarlett asked.  
"Sure." Nick said. "But I don't know when she will wake up."  
"Can I come with you?" Sam asked, and Scarlett replied.  
"You can all come, but I wouldn't all come at once." Nick said. "The room isn't too big. Don'tbe surprised if she is sleeping."  
"We will come anyway. I'm sure you will want someone to talk to." Sam said, and Nick smiled again. He really loved his staff.  
"Well, I will keep you updated on her progress and will hopefully see some of you soon." He said. "Bye guys."  
"Bye Mr Jordan!" He heard before he clicked off his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe was in surgery, and Nick was waiting for her to be wheeled back into the room. He was dreading seeing her in the halo, but he knew it would do her good in the long run.

She arrived afew minutes later, with the halo device around her back and head. To hold her back steady, they had screwed it into her skull so that her head wouldn't move at a different time with her neck, and she had to where a back brace. He sighed as he saw it, knowing that she would hate it because she always took care of her looks, but she would have to live with it.  
"The surgery went well." Dr Smith said, as him and a nurse put her onto a more comfortable bed. "No complications. Also someone came to speak to us about the x-ray."  
"What about the x-ray?"  
"It turns out that the break is only very very small so she won't have to wear the brace for any longer than 6 weeks."  
"Thats great news." Nick said, beaming inside and out. "I can't wait to inform her friends back at the ED."  
"When the general anaesthetic wears off, and she wakes, she will need a lot of reassurance because waking up in the halo without knowing what happened can be very frightening."  
"I know. I've seen people do so in the past." Nick said.  
"Okay." The doctor said. "You understand that she has to stay in for a couple of weeks for observation."  
"Yes."  
"Okay." The doctor said. "I will leave you to it for now." A nurse will come and check on her when she wakes. If you press that button there, it will notify one to some and see her."  
"Okay. Thank you." Nick didn't know why he was being told this. It was the same at Holby.

Nick took this time to sit and read some of the magasines that were placed in the box by the side of the bed. After a while after reading celebrity gossip that didn't appeal to him what so ever, he heard a light knock at the door. Expecting it to be Scarlett and Sam, he put the magazine down and went to answer the door.

It wasn't them, but it was Sarah from the front desk.  
"Oh, hey." Nick said, smiling and letting her in.  
"I just wanted to see how she was doing." Sarah said, walking over to her.  
"She's doing great. Turns out the break wasn't too serious after all." Nick said.  
"Thats great." Sarah beamed. "So how have you been then? Havent seen you for a few years."  
"I'm great."  
"Hope you don't mind me asking. How's Yvonne?" She asked. "I remember her being with you a lot at my stay in Holby."  
"She is great." Nick said. "That relationship didn't work out too well. We are still close, but not like that."  
"Oh right." Sarah said. "Nice woman."  
"Yeah she is." Nick nodded. "She's a great friend. So how have you been?"  
"Ive been good." She said. "My back is a lot better now. Fully recovered."  
"Thats great. If I remember rightly it was quite a bad break?"  
"Yes. I had to have it pinned together. I was lucky not to be permanently paralysed. I couldn't feel anything below my waist for weeks until I began to regain feeling. I was so happy."  
"I bet you were. Lucky girl."  
"I know." She smiled. A beep went off in her pocket and she pulled out a pager. Someone had rung a bell at the front desk. "Sorry, i'm needed at front desk."  
"Its fine." He said, smiling as she left the room.

Nick heard shuffling behind him and his heart began to beat fast. Zoe was waking up.  
"Zoe? Zoe? Wake for me hunny." Nick said, holding her hand tight. He was careful not to knock the drip in it.

She opened her eyes and she realised that she couldn't move her head. She tried to move it and when she couldn't, she began to panic.  
"Nick. Nick." She said thickly, tears beginning to form. "Why can't I move my head!"  
"You have a brace on." Nick said. "Calm down Zoe. Please." She stopped moving her hands.  
"What;s wrong with me?" She whispered, tears falling freely down the sides of her face. Nick wiped each one away.  
"You have broken a bone in your neck." He explained, and Zoe cried out quietly. "But don't worry. Its not as bad as it sounds."  
"How can a broken neck not be as bad as it sounds!" She shouted, and Nick pressed the button to notify a nurse.  
"Its only a small break, and your spinal chord wasn't damaged." Nickk explained, smoothing her hair down gently so not to hurt her.  
"What about my arm? It hurts like hell." She sniffed.  
"You broke it." Nick said. "You had to have pins put in to correct it."  
"At least it isn't my right hand." She sighed, as Nick wiped more tears from her face.  
"No." He said.  
"And how long am I in this for?" She looked around her head at the brace.  
"Six weeks."  
"Six. Weeks." She repeated, and sobbed.  
"I know you don't want to wear it Zoe." He said, only wanting to hug her. "But it will do you good."  
"I have to wear this bloody thing for six weeks?" She sobbed even louder. "Why me?"  
"Im sorry Zoe." He said. "It would have been twelve if your injury was as bad as they thought it was."  
"But six whole weeks Nick." She cried and he wiped her face again.  
"I know." He said, tearing up himself. He didn't want to see her like this.  
"Now don't you cry too." She said. "I don't want to see you cry." He laughed.  
"I don't want to see you cry either." Nick smiled through his tears. "Please stop."  
"I can't." She said. "It hurts."  
"I know it does. It will get better though, but you need to keep your head still."  
"Well I can't move it, can I?" She was frustrated, and he could tell. The nurse walked into the room.  
"I will just be over here Zo." He said, and let the nurse do her job.

While the nurse was doing her job, Sam and Scarlett walked through the door, and the tip toed over to Nick.  
"Hey." Scarlett said, hugging him. "How is she?"  
"She isn't taking it very well at the minute." He whispered.  
"Is she awake?" She asked.  
"Yes. Woke up a few minutes ago." Nick said, and looked at Sam. She was putting a vase of flowers onto the bedside table.  
"The ED chipped in a helped to get them." She smiled. "Even Dylan. He put in one of the biggest contributions."  
"Wow." Nick said. "Thank you all. Give everyone my thanks, will you?"  
"Sure." Sam smiled, and Zoe heard her.  
"Sam?" She asked. "Is that you?"  
"Yeah its me." She said, walking up to the bedside. "I will talk to you in a minute when the nurse is done looking over you."  
"Okay." Zoe said, looking at the ceiling as she couldn't look anywhere else.

The nurse turned around to Nick.  
"Im going to lift the head of the bed up to make her a bit more comfortable. Is that okay?" She asked.  
"Sure it is." Nick said, and walked over to her. "Zoe, this might be a little uncomfortable at first, but she will lift up the top part of the bed to let you sit up a little."  
"Okay." She croaked, and the nurse did her job. Nick saw Zoe wince a lot while she slowly raised the head of the bed, and she let out the odd groan. She visibly relaxed when she was in an upright position.  
"Hey." Sam said, as Sam and Scarlett went to see her.  
"How are you feeling?" Scarlett asked.  
"Like absolute crap." Zoe said, closing her eyes for a second.  
"Thats understandable." Sam smiled at her. "You are in the best possible place though for this sort of injury."  
"You will be up on your feet in no time." Scarlett smiled.  
"I'd better be." Zoe said. "Six weeks with no high heels will probably kill me."  
"You can make up for it afterwards." Sam said. "Six weeks isn't too long."  
"I guess, but i'm going to be so unbelievably bored." Zoe said.  
"No you won't. People from the ED are going to visit you everyday, and Nick will be with you most of the time." Scarlett explained.  
"But you have to work." Zoe said to him.  
"You are more important." Nick said, smiling at her, and she couldn't help but cheer up a little bit. "How long are you planning on staying?" Nick asked Sam and Scarlett.  
"As long as you will let us." Sam replied.  
"Okay." Nick said. "Because I need to go home and have a shower and grab some stuff for the both of us."  
"Nick. Go home for the night. You look shattered and I will still be here in the morning." Zoe said.  
"But I can stay here."  
"Nick." she said. "Get some rest. I'll be fine."  
"But-"  
"No buts Nick." She said, and raised her eyebrows because she couldn't shake her head. "Do it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!" She said, and began to laugh. "Get the rest you need, and come back tomorrow."  
"Um, okay." He said, picking up his bags to take home.  
"Not yet." Sam shook her head. "Your car is at the ED."  
"I can get the bus." He said.  
"We will stay for a bit, as I know you don't want to go, and we can give you a lift back to the ED." Scarlett said.  
"Thanks." He said. Again, as he had said before, he loved his staff.


	5. Chapter 5

The night had soon ended and Nick was now sitting at home. He had had a shower, got everythingready for tomorrow morning and was sitting in front of the TV watching the news. It was talking about last nights riots and then it came on about the stabbing.

It showed the crime scene and Nick remembered what it was like inside. He read the bottom of the screen and a man was under arrest fortwo attemptive murder charges. Nick was confused. That was the man that rang them, the paramedics. Turns out that he was the one that hit the boy and stabbed Zoe. He was stupid enough to do it infront of store camera's.

Nick kicked the coffee table in anger. The man was the attacker. And he stood face to face with him at one point. How dare he lie like that. He could have killed two innocent people that night.

He had had enough of watching the news as he had anger coursing through him. He turned off the TV and headed up to bed. He figured that the quicker he went to bed, the quicker morning would come. But he was wrong.

He couldn't sleep easy that night. He had the news on his mind, and of course Zoe. He was wondering how much sleep she was getting while wearing the halo. He figured that nurses would have given her pain relief to keep her sleeping throughout the night.

"Morning." Sarah said to him as he walked through the door with his bags. "How are you?"  
"Not great this morning." He said. "Didn't get too much sleep. What about you?"  
"Oh i'm alright." She smiled at him. "From what I understand, Zoe had a good first night."  
"She did?" Nick said. "Thats good. I thought she wouldn't after the halo."  
"They give them pain relief to help with the pain and help with their sleeping." Sarah explained. So Nick was right.  
"I see." Nick said. "I'd better go and see her."  
"They have moved her into a different room as she has recovered quite a bit from the surgery's yesterday."  
"Okay. What room?"  
"Room 26, second floor."  
"Thanks." Nick said, and walked to the elevator.

Walking into Zoe's room, he could see her arms move as she heard the door open.  
"Nick?" She said.  
"Yeah its me." He replied, and walked over to her beside so she could see him. "How are you doing?"  
"Alright." She said. "Could be better, obviously. What about you? You don't look too good."  
"I couldn't sleep." He said. "Did you hear about what happened on the news?"  
"No." She said. "What happened?"  
"The man that rang the paramedics..."  
"The one that stopped that boy attacking me?" She spat.  
"Well..."  
"What about the man?" She pressed, and Nick sighed. "Tell me!"  
"He did this to you. Not the boy!" Nick said. "It was on the news last night."  
"What?" She screached. "No. Then what about the boy?"  
"He is okay, bad concussion though." Nick said.  
"How do they know it was him anyway?" Zoe asked, angry tears in her eyes.  
"The store had CCTV camera's, and his wife handed him in." Nick explained.  
"Oh." She said.  
"I bought you some stuff." He said.  
"What did you bring?" She asked him.  
"Stuff for you to do." He shrugged. "Pretty much everything you can't go a day without."  
"Thanks." She smiled and Nick put the bags down. He held her hand kissed her knuckles. "There is nothing wrong with my face you know." She smiled, so he leaned over and kissed her gently. "Im not a china doll." She said, and he hardened the kiss.  
"Sorry." He apologised.  
"Don't be sorry." She said. "I know why your being gentle." He smiled. He loved how she understood him. "So who is visiting me today then?"  
"I think Lenny and Linda." Nick said.  
"That will be fun." Zoe smirked.  
"I know, Lenny's a joker." Nick laughed.

They spent the whole day chatting and having some time to themselves, and time really got away from them. When they realised they had visitors, the knew they had been talking for most of the day.  
"Wow, if time goes as quick as it did today, I will be up in no time at all." Zoe said, as Nick opened the door to welcome Linda and Lenny.  
"Alright Dr Hanna?" Lenny said, walking in to the room and plopping himself down in the chair.  
"Yeah Im good." She said, and watched Linda sit on Lenny's lap. She thought they make a good couple.  
"Great." Linda said.  
"How are you guys?" She asked, and they all soon got talking.

Nick made himself comfy on the chair at the back of the room, and soon his eyes were beginning to shut on him. He fell asleep on the chair, and the rest of the people in the room were oblivious to it.

Later, around nine, Lenny and Linda had agreed to leave as it was getting a bit late an they had an early shift in the morning.  
"Oh look." Zoe said, looking at Nick, and they all turned to look at him.  
"Aww." Linda said. Nick was fast asleep. His mouth was open wide as he leant up against the back of the chair.  
"Could you wake him up?" Zoe asked. "It won't be good for his back and neck if he stays like that all night."  
"Sure." Lenny said, and walked over to him. He shook him gently, and this took Zoe by surprise. She thought he would have clapped loudly in his face or something like that. "Mr Jooooorrrrdaaaaaan."  
"Hmm what?" He said, opening his eyes. "Oh. What time is it?"  
"Gone nine." Lenny said, and Nick sat forwards and rubbed his eyes, then placing his arms in his lap.  
"Nick, go home and sleep."  
"Okay." Nick said, and got his bags together while he had a series of yawns.  
"Bye Nick. Sleep well." She gave him evils. "Or else."  
"Haha." Nick said. "See you tomorrow morning."  
"Bye. Love you." She said, as he left the room.  
"We had better go too." Linda said. "Do you want anything before we leave?"  
"Nah, i'll be fine." She smiled.  
"Well, we'll be off." Lenny said, picking up his coat and his car keys. "Sleep well Dr Hanna."  
"I will thank you." She laughed. Lenny was a real character.  
"Bye Zoe." Linda waved and smiled as she left.  
"Bye guys." Zoe waved with he arm that wasn't in plaster.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks passed in a blur just like that day had, with many visits from the ED staff. Nick fell asleep in the same chair many times, finding it extremely comfortable, so he even went to the trouble to ask the spinal unit where they bought it from. He went out to buy one too, so he now has one in the middle of his living room, much to Zoe's dislike. It didn't go with any of the other furniture.

Nick continued to look after Zoe at home and he liked it better that way. He had Sarah's email so he could keep in touch with her, and he was glad. He liked to keep in contact with people he had treated before, and therefore, he was a very popular man.

Nick returned to work part time as Zoe could walk around the house and look after herself. She wasn't in anymore pain, and tomorrow, she had an appointment with the spinal unit for an MRI to see if her neck had healed properly. The day came slowly as she was looking forward to it. She wanted to see if the halo could be removed.

"You ready?" Nick asked, as they pulled up in the car at the unit.  
"Yep." She said, and Nick went round and helped her out of the car. Inside, Zoe was becoming nervous. She wasn't normally nervous, but today would show her how her neck was holding up.

She tried to think of other things as the MRI scan went under way. She was thinking about how she could go back to work and see everyone at once, but only if her neck was healed. But what if it wasn't? She you have to have the halo for longer. It made it extremely hard to wash, and she just wanted it gone.

Later as she waited for the news, she was tense and stressed. She just wanted to see if the scan came back clear. Nick kept telling her not to worry if it wasn't as he would still be there for her. Dr Smith walked back in, and he was smiling. Just his smile gave them both hope.  
"The MRI, you will be happy to hear, is clear!" He beamed. "We can get you out of that halo!"

Zoe didn't expect to be affected by these words, but happy tears built up in her eyes and she began to sob.  
"Whats the matter?" Nick asked, trying to comfort her.  
"Im just so happy!" She said, crying to him and he kissed her to try and help her stop.

The next day, the halo was removed, and Zoe was a bit sore from the op. She rested all day, and Nick went to see her while she slept. She woke as he entered the room, and she asked him a question as soon as she woke.  
"I can go to work tomorrow, right?" She said.  
"I hope your joking." Nick said. "You are still sore. You should rest for a little while."  
"I have, all day." She said. "Please."  
"I really don't want you to go in." He said.  
"Please Nick. Ive been bored out of my mind for weeks." She said.  
"If you really want to." Nick said. "But only part time." Zoe knew that that was all she was going to get.  
"Fine." She said. "She was happy that he even let her go in. "I love you Nick."  
"I love you too, and i'm glad that you are better."  
"I'm glad that i'm better too." She laughed, and they hugged. Nick hadn't been able to do that for a long time.  
"Ive missed this." Nick said, holding her tight.  
"Me too." Zoe whispered into his ear, and held him tighter.

The next day, the ED had organised a surprise party for Zoe, and the drink they were serving was her favourite, strong coffee. She was going to love this party. Linda did most of the organising, as she loved to party.  
"Shh! She's coming!" Linda said, as the staff gathered in the staff room. The door opened and the light was turned on, and Zoe gasped.  
"Welcome back!" Everyone shouted, and Zoe was overwhelmed. She didn't realise how many great friends she had here.  
"Aww you guys!" She said, as they hugged her, and gave her a drink. She saw it, a gulped it all down. "Oh how i've missed you!"  
"We have missed you too." Charlie said.  
"Oh, I was talking about the coffee." Zoe said, Charlie rolled his eyes. "Im only kidding! Of course i've missed you!" She hugged him to make up for her joke.

The party went on until late into the night, and Zoe enjoyed it very much. Nick loved seeing Zoe have fun again as she wasn't happy wearing the halo to suppost her neck. But now she was happy, and that was all that mattered. He got up, and decided to join her for the party.


End file.
